Any background information described herein is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of art, which may be related to the present embodiments that are described below. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present disclosure. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light.
Cameras are used in many settings to take photographs or videos of individuals for identification and/or security purposes. A camera may be used to take a photograph of an individual to save in a database for later reference and/or to create an identification card. Alternatively, a camera may be used to take a photograph or a video for security and surveillance purposes. In many cases, after a camera has been mounted, the camera cannot be easily manipulated to achieve desired viewing angles. Therefore, a need exists for cameras that can be adjusted in a plurality of ways.